yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Symphogear
The Symphogear (シンフォギア Shinfogia) is a powerful armor used to combat the Noise. They are activated when its user uses a song to harmonies with a Relic. Starting episode 6 of the third season, the Symphogears are now more stronger, they can withstand the Alca-Noise's distributing ability and enhanced with the Ignite Module. Background Based on the proposed "Sakurai" theory from the Special Disaster Response Team Division 2's own technology expert, Sakurai Ryoko, "Symphogear" is the name of a special, counter-measure armor that was created through the phonic gain of unique relics. Having been developed with the use of multiple theories and technologies outside the relm of traditional science it is currently the only existing weapon known to stop the world-wide disaster known as the "Noise," however to avoid conflict with current constitutional laws its existence has been completely hidden to the public. Able to respond to the synthetic vibration resonance created by the fighting spirit of the user, the Symphogear's greatest trait is its internal functionality to play a certain melody. By synchronizing that melody with the user through song, the Symphogear displays an incredibly high rate of battle potential. Although the armor is able to absorb damage during battle, any sort of disruption of the song will result in a temporary dampening of its battle potential. At the moment, this is the only weakness that has been observed in the Symphogear system. Most Symphogears has a ultimate form called X-Drive Form, where most of its limiters are released, giving the user immense power, capable of destroying a great amount of Noise at once. Depending on the number of limiters released, the armor may manifest in different forms under X-Drive mode. Anime Evolution Over the course of the 3 seasons, each user's Symphogear has changed a little bit. It is currently unknown what truly caused this in-world other than the theory of evolution (The real reason is the production artists). Many fans have theorized that the X-Drive is responsible, or they unlock it on their own, etc. What has changed on each Symphogear: *Ame no Habakiri — This Symphogear has gone through the most changes. In the time between the series prologue and the beginning of the main story, it gained additional armor plates on the shoulders and back, together with longer blades on either ankle, along with a majority of it becoming white. In G, her neck-fabric became smaller and more settled, and a whiter color scheme. During GX Tsubasa gets a more turquoise color scheme on her outfit and some fabric on her hips are removed, exposing some skin and providing more movement. *Gungnir — Between the first and second seasons, Gungnir had the pistons used for her punches replaced with much bigger rockets, thus eliminating the need for her to manually pull the pistons back for each attack and giving her a wider array of attacks. She also gains two long ribbons with gems on them, and a small yellow skirt. In GX, the entire gear becomes yellower in color and she loses the fabric on her torso, exposing more of her skin. Her ribbons also become shorter and the skirt becomes more of a short. *Ichaival — This gear used to have mostly brown-black and red color scheme, but in G she gets more white and ribbons on her shoes. The headgear grows bigger and covers more of her head as well. She also gains plates on her arms, allowing for crossbows to appear there and allowing more hand-movement. When Chris transforms in GX, The noticeable changes are the red has grown much brighter, and her shoes are now red too and stretch up to her thighs. *Shul Shagana — Between the second and third season, compartments on both sides grew longer and pointed outwards, providing more defense. She also had the black sections of her Gear replaced with white and her arsenal was enhanced with a pair of razor-bladed yo-yo weapons. The color scheme becomes a brighter, and much lighter pink than before. *Igalima — This gear had it's black sections became white and the green parts became much lighter. Her helmet and shoulder-blades became green and much glossier, and gained high-heeled boots intend of just heels. Also, she gains a small four-pointed green star on each thighs. Used in Anime *Senki Zesshō Symphogear *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G *Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX **Ame no Habakiri - By Tsubasa Kazanari **Ichaival - By Chris Yukine **Gungnir - By Hibiki Tachibana, Kanade Amou and Maria Cadenzavna Eve (Former) **Igalima - By Kirika Akatsuki **Shul Shagana - By Shirabe Tsukuyomi **Airgetlam - By Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Serena Cadenzavna Eve **Shen Shou Jing - By Miku Kohinata Fan-Fictions *Senki Zesshō Cross Fight B-Daman **Ame no Habakiri - By Lynné Utau **Ichaival - By Millay Shirley **Igalima - By Clyna Hiyoku **Shul Shagana - By Syrine Tsuko *Senki Zesshō Symphogear New Era **Gungnir - By Lyrné Amou **Ame no Habakiri - By Lynné Utau **Ichaival - By Millay Shirley **Igalima - By Clyna Hiyoku **Shul Shagana - By Syrine Tsuko Video Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:Symphogears Category:Relics